tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Diddikyz as "Jack" (Return to the Island)
16:37 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has joined #tdraudition2 16:37 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Diddikyz. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 16:37 I'm Diddikyz, and I will be auditioning as Jack. 16:38 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:38 My iPad is about to die. Let me go plug it in. 16:38 <@TDIFan13> kk 16:39 Back. 16:39 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:39 Okay. 16:39 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:40 Ok 16:41 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:41 No. 16:41 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:41 No. 16:42 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 16:42 The Opionated 16:42 And he's an anti-hero. 16:42 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Courtney. Please begin. 16:43 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Courtney13 16:43 Sorry, the Opinionated. 16:43 Ready. 16:43 <@Courtney13> (No problem. You may begin your scene as your character!) 16:43 Hello! 16:43 <@Courtney13> Hi. :) 16:43 How are you, today? 16:43 <@Courtney13> Not so great. 16:43 <@Courtney13> In fact, I wanted to speak to you. 16:44 And why is that? 16:44 <@Courtney13> Well, you see, I know we've only been on the island for a few days, but I've been noticing a pattern in the challenges. 16:44 <@Courtney13> And I think the reason we keep losing is because of a certain someone on the team... 16:44 And that is? 16:44 Who? 16:44 <@Courtney13> You. :@ 16:45 Me!? 16:45 Me!? 16:45 You do not understand. 16:45 I'm an intellectual superior. 16:45 <@Courtney13> Listen, buddy, I'm team leader, and as of this moment, I'm giving you an official warning to step up your game and start being a team player. 16:45 <@Courtney13> Your attitude isn't exactly cooperative, if you hadn't noticed. 16:45 You do not get to speak to me like that! 16:45 I know everything! 16:45 <@Courtney13> Ha! 16:46 <@Courtney13> It's I that knows everything, and I'M the intellectual superior. 16:46 <@Courtney13> I'm the reason this team won the first challenge. 16:46 Our team sucks because of you! 16:46 <@Courtney13> :o 16:46 <@Courtney13> Excuse me?! 16:46 <@Courtney13> What is THAT supposed to mean? 16:46 All you did is sit there and run your mouth about things that no one cares about! 16:46 <@Courtney13> Ugh! 16:46 You are useless! 16:46 <@Courtney13> Well, I NEVER. 16:46 <@Courtney13> I am the BACKBONE to the Killer Bass! 16:46 You never what? Perform well in challenges? 16:47 I am aware. 16:47 <@Courtney13> Ugh. :@ 16:47 <@Courtney13> Well, listen up, JACK. 16:47 <@Courtney13> You better watch your back! 16:47 <@Courtney13> Because the next time we lose, I am gunning for YOU! 16:47 I'm not afraid of you Courtney! 16:47 And you better calm down! 16:47 Because of you don't 16:48 I can assure you, you will be the next one going home. 16:48 Courtney13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:48 <@TDIFan13> Thanks for trying out. You did great! 16:48 <@TDIFan13> The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on my blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 16:48 I have one question for you. 16:48 <@TDIFan13> Yes? c: 16:48 Do you watch Survivor? :c 16:49 <@TDIFan13> I used to, haha! 16:49 <@TDIFan13> I watched Heroes vs. Villains and Redemption Island. 16:49 Do you know who Colton is? 16:49 <@TDIFan13> And Nicaragua; that was my fave. c: 16:49 <@TDIFan13> Yes. 16:49 <@TDIFan13> Is this character based off them? 16:49 Yes. 16:49 But he is straight. 16:49 <@TDIFan13> Wow, awesome. I loved Colton when I used to watch the show. 16:50 He's my fav contestant. 16:50 Anyway... 16:50 <@TDIFan13> Cool. ^_^ 16:51 <@TDIFan13> Well, you were great, and thanks for trying out. :3 16:51 Thank You. 16:51 Should I leave now? 16:51 <@TDIFan13> SurE! 16:51 <@TDIFan13> Sure!* 16:51 Bye! 16:51 <@TDIFan13> Seeya. 16:51 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has left #tdraudition2 [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions